


House Party

by therunawaypen



Series: Harry Potter Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross Over, M/M, Mystery, cliff hanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurors Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are investigating a manor that has been reported to have dark magic. They are in for a surprise when they discover two Avengers, two MI6 operatives, and two hunters have also turned up.</p><p>And something may not want them all to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I see a lack of Destiel/Sabriel here! Can you do a crossover of.. let’s say some combined action by 00Q, Avengers Stony, and our lovely destiel? since 00Q is in England anw… let’s throw Drarry to the mix! :P *hugs* *puppy eyes* —anon

“Merlin, what a hideous house.”

“Well it’s a good thing we’re here to investigate it, not live in it, huh Draco?” Harry gave his partner a teasing look before opening the iron gate that guarded the large manor house in front of them.

There was no one living in the manor, supposedly, but there had been several reports of dark magic being performed there. Kingsley had personally asked them to investigate the premises because they were, supposedly, the Aurors experts on dark magic. Draco had scoffed at the title, insisting it was a backhanded compliment, while Harry had to point out that they _were_ the Aurors with the most experience with dark magic, willingly or not.

But Draco’s mood had not improved since their investigation began. “I cannot believe Kingsley sent us on this mundane housecall…” He muttered as the two cleared the front hall.

Harry rolled his eyes, “If you keep fussing, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Draco sent him a cold glare, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.” Harry smiled, before something out the front window caught his eye, “We’ve got company…”

Immediately, Draco’s grip on his wand tightened as he moved quickly to Harry’s side as they looked out the window, “Muggles.” Draco noted as he spied the flashy red car outside the gate, “Well I suppose it shouldn’t be too hard to _obliviate_ them and send them on their way.”

“Might not be that easy, Draco. “ Harry sighed, “Those just aren’t any Muggles. I recognize them from the news.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Why are their Muggles in our news?”

“Muggle news, Draco.” Harry shook his head, “That’s why we have a Muggle television, not just so you can watch Downton Abbey.” He took a deep breath, “Anyway, long story short: Last year, there was a devastating attack on New York, and these two men helped stop it.”

“New York? So now there are Americans poking their noses where they don’t belong?” Draco scoffed, “Well that’s just great.”

“They might be Americans, but the agency they’re a part of is an international one.” Harry nodded, “Quick, take off your robes!”

Draco blinked, “Whatever for?”

Harry was already stripping off his Auror’s robes, “Because we need to look Muggle to them.” He nodded, “If S.H.E.I.L.D. is investigating the same house we are, we need to find out what they know.” He smiled at Draco, “Once we find out what we need to know, _then_ we can _obliviate_ them.”

“Now that sounds like a plan, Potter.” Draco smirked, shrugging off his robes and storing his wand in his arm holster.

“I’ve been known to come up with them on occasion.” Harry smirked, “Though for now, you may want to use for maiden name. No need to confuse the Americans by introducing ourselves _both_ as Agent Potter.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Funny, that.” He opened the front door, watching the two Americans approach, “So, do these…shield men, have names?”

“The blond is Captain Steven Rogers.” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear, “Though I’m not sure which branch of the American military…and his partner, in _every_ way, if the media is to be believed, is Anthony Stark.” He chuckled, “I think you’ll like him.”

“Oh?” Draco looked at Harry, “And why is that?”

“Because he’s a rich bastard.” Harry walked down the steps, putting on the air of professionalism (much to Draco’s pride, he had been working with Harry for months on his decorum), “Hello Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark.”

The two Americans looked surprised, “Didn’t realize there would be a welcome party.” Stark muttered, adjusting his sunglasses.

“Yes, well, when S.H.I.E.L.D. sends agents, we can’t help but be a bit curious.” Harry nodded, “Agent Harry Potter, and this is my partner, Agent Draco Malfoy.”

Both wizards took their badges out of their pockets to show out of their pockets to show the other men. The badges were charmed to project the image of what the recipient perceived they were looking at. Harry imagined the person who had thought of that might have been a Muggleborn with a Doctor Who addiction, but as long as it worked…

“I didn’t realize MI6 was aware of what S.H.E.I.L.D. was doing.” Rogers admitted.

Draco smiled, on his best behavior, “We do like to keep tabs on everyone.” He nodded, “Shall we head inside?”

As the four walked inside, Harry could hear Stark and Rogers whispering back and forth. No doubt the Americans were just as wary of them as Harry and Draco were of them.

But before either of them could voice any further concerns, there was a loud crash from upstairs.

“Looks like we have company.” Rogers muttered, racing up the stairs, Stark right on his heels.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Americans, always so eager to run head first into danger…”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Harry nodded, running after the two Americans. Draco really had no choice but to follow. Someone had to keep Harry from getting himself killed.

They ended up in a large open room (originally meant to be a library, Draco would have told anyone who asked). Though instead of books, the four men found…four more men. The crashing sound had come from the two men who were currently engaged in a very violent brawl. Both blondes had a good amount of blood on their faces, the one in the leather jacket most likely had a broken nose while the man in the suit would probably be nursing his black eye for weeks.

Behind them were two dark haired men engaged in a standoff. Well, it was a standoff mainly because the smaller, bespectacled man had a handgun trained on the man with the trench coat.

It certainly was a sight, but that wasn’t what caught Harry or Draco’s eye. No, what got their attention was the fact the entire room was covered in complex runes and arrays.

Harry sent Draco a quick look. The blond knew far more about runes than Harry after all. Draco gave his partner a quick nod, letting him know he was working on deciphering the runes that surrounded them.

Rogers had apparently taken it upon himself to separate the two fighting men. And had been successful, surprisingly enough. “What is going on here?” He asked calmly, as if he had not just interrupted a brawl.

The man with glasses (who wasn’t Harry) spared a glance at the group, keeping the gun trained at the trench coat, “Top Secret business, it’s need to know.”

Stark rolled his eyes, “Well considering you’re talking to two members of the Avengers, as well as two agents from MI6,” He waved a hand toward Harry and Draco, “I’m sure we need to know.”

Both the man in the suit and the man with the glasses shared a look before the gun was trained on Harry and Draco, “Those two are _not_ MI6 agents.” Glasses said firmly.

Draco didn’t react to having a gun pointed at him for two reasons. One, he wasn’t complete familiar with what guns did. Two, he was thoroughly focused on the runes surrounding them. Harry, being the good partner and lover that he was, stepped between the gun and Draco.

“What the hell do you mean? We saw their identification.” Stark raised an eyebrow, looking rather amused.

Glasses gave Stark a look, “Well considering that _we_ work for MI6 and have _never_ seen these two before, I’d say you two were duped.”

Well damn, Harry thought, things got a lot more complicated. As slyly as he could, he worked his wand from his sleeve, whispering _confundus_ under his breath.

Luckily the Americans were easily distracted, “We can work out who’s impersonating who later.” Rogers muttered, looking at the room, “What on earth is all of this…”

The Suit wiped some blood off his chin, “We were investigating this house for the odd activity when we found these two,” he gestured to the leather jacket and the trench coat, “In the middle of this Satanic ritual or some other nonsense.”

“It’s not Satanic,” Trench coat finally spoke up, his voice deep and gravelly, “We heard there was a disturbance here, and while we are not quite sure what it is, it does not pertain to Lucifer.”

“And you are…what, an expert in the occult?” Stark raised an eyebrow.

Leather jacket glared at Stark, “Shut the hell up, smart ass.”

Stark raised an eyebrow, “Someone’s cocky for getting his ass kicked.”

No doubt the argument would have spiraled out of control, but Harry was distracted by Draco, who suddenly let out a shaky breath, “Sweet Merlin and Morgana…we need to get out of here!”

The room stopped, staring at Draco.

“You want to let us in on what’s happening here?” Suit frowned, stepping toward Draco.

“There’s no time to explain!” Draco sounded frantic. A true sign to Harry that things were serious, “We need to get out of here _now_!”

It was then that the door to the room slammed shut, and the windows went black.


	2. Chapter 2

No one moved for a moment, unsure what to make of the utter darkness that surrounded them.

Well, perhaps not utter darkness. There was a faint blue glow coming from Tony’s chest.

“I guess that’s my cue to be the team night light.” Tony chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt to allow the light from his arc reactor to illuminate the room better. “Alright, where were we in this little show down?”

“Well we got Blondie in a panic over here,” Leather Jacket rubbed blood off his nose, “And we’re trapped in here.”

Suit rolled his eyes, “Don’t forget the two fake MI6 agents.” He sent Harry and Draco a scathing look.

Steve blinked, “How on Earth did I forget about that?”

“You were all hit with a mild confusion spell.” Trench Coat nodded, as if it all were completely logical.

While everyone stared at Trench Coat, Harry and Draco stared at each other. Being exposed as wizards in a dangerous situation like this would prove deadly for both of them.

“You’re absolutely insane…” Glasses shook his head, then turned to Tony, “By the way, Mr. Stark, huge fan of your work. I do hope you’ll be planning on allowing tours of your new tower, the engineering looks outstanding.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Nice to know that someone appreciates my genius.” He smirked, “When we get out of here, I’ll autograph something for you. What name should I write?”

“Unfortunately, Mr. Stark, I’m only at liberty to tell you to call me Q.” Q nodded, “And you can only get that much because MI6 is trying to get on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s good side.”

“And here I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. was a secret organization.” Steve muttered.

Suit smirked, “Stopping an alien invasion does wonders for publicity.”

“James does have a point.” Q shook his head, examining the door, “It doesn’t look like there are any electronic locks holding us in.”

Steve nodded, “We can try and force it open, then we can get back to solving the rest of our problems.”

While Steve and James prepared to break the door down, Harry stepped closer to Draco, “They won’t be able to force it open, will they?”

Draco frowned, “They’d have an easier time breaking into Hogwarts.” He whispered, “Those are the same kinds of wards used in Azkaban…we are not meant to get out, Harry.”

“Don’t worry, doing the impossible is what I do.” Harry gave Draco a reassuring smile, “But we need to keep an eye on the quiet guy, he knows something about us, and we can’t afford to be exposed.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Draco hissed, “I say we just Obliviate them now!”

“I wouldn’t suggest that.”

Both wizards turned to see the subject of their discussion standing behind them. How he managed to sneak up on two well trained (not to mention slightly paranoid) Auror, they had no idea. But it took every ounce of Harry’s self-control to keep from drawing his wand on him.

“I can assure you, I mean neither of you any harm.” Trench Coat nodded, “My name is Castiel.”

Draco nodded slowly, whispering in Harry’s ear, “Castiel is an old name, it went out of fashion about a century ago, but he might come from a wizarding family.”

Harry didn’t give any indication that he heard Draco, instead continuing the conversation with the strange man with the stranger name, “And why exactly are you and your partner here?” He nodded to Leather Jacket, who was swearing to himself.

Castiel looked around the room, “There have been many instances of supernatural activity occurring in this house. Dean and I feared there was demonic activity being done in this house, so we came to investigate.”

“You came all the way from the States to check out a house?” Harry raised an eyebrow, “That’s quite a distance…”

“Demonic activity is very serious, and we needed to be sure.” Castiel nodded, “In any case, I can see this is not demonic in nature, but I am not all too familiar with wizarding runes.”

Neither wizard knew what to do. Did they agree and implicate themselves? Did they deny everything?

Luckily for them, they were saved from choosing a course of action by several loud swears coming from James as had become increasingly frustrated.

“That’s it, I’m blowing the lock off.” James hissed, pulling out his gun and aiming it at the lock.

Knowing exactly what would happen, Harry tried to stop the (real) MI6 agent, “No, don’t—!”

The shot rang throughout the room, as did the warded door as the magic guarding it came to life. A bright flash came from the door, and the spells sizzled as they sent James flying back into the room.

“James!” Q was kneeling by the agent’s side in a heartbeat, checking him for any serious injuries.

“What on earth was that?” Steve stared at the door, then at James, “I thought the door had no electric security.”

“It doesn’t…” Tony muttered, inspecting the door.

Castiel stepped forward, “It’s protected by magic. I’m sure we’d get the same result if we tried to break a window.”

Leather Jacket grabbed Castiel by his arm, “Maybe not be so blunt, Cas…”

Q snorted, “You can’t be serious. Magic?” He looked at Tony, “There’s a logical explanation, of course.”

Tony, on the other hand, didn’t look so sure, “Considering the fact that I’ve dealt with aliens and a homicidal alien sorcerer…thing…magic may very well be a logical explanation.”

Well that was unexpected, Harry had to admit. Usually muggles panicked at the first sign of magic, or would find a “logical” explanation.

The young man stared at Tony, “You…you’re serious. Magic actually exists?”

“Of course it does.” Cas nodded, pointing to Harry and Draco, “There are two wizards right there.”

All eyes were on the two wizards, who were frozen in place. Merlin help them, they were trapped.

“Damnit Cas, you found two witches and you didn’t gank them?” Leather Jacket hissed.

“Do I look like a woman to you?” Draco snapped before he could help himself, only to cover his mouth in horror of revealing himself and Harry as magical.

Cas didn’t seem too fazed, “But Dean, they’re the only ones who can read these runes and understand them.”

Steve, who had been observing the spectacle, stepped forward, “Weren’t you the one who was going on about us needing to get out?” He said calmly to Draco.

Draco nodded slowly, “Yes, because now we’re sealed in here.”

Before Draco could continue, Q interrupted, “I’m sorry, but I _cannot_ just accept this story of…magic and wizards and fairytales.”

“Let me make it easy for you.” Harry replied, drawing his wand from his arm holster and approaching Q. For a moment, Draco worried that Harry might hex or curse the MI6 operative. Then he remembered that it was Harry, so he wasn’t surprised when Harry pointed his wand at James and murmured, “ _Episkey_.”

To say that Q fell over at the sight of James wounds closing up and healing would have been…accurate. Then again, the young man was kneeling, so he didn’t have far to fall.

“Right.” Harry nodded, “Magic is real, we’re wizards, can we focus on getting out of here before we fall apart at the seams here?” He looked at Draco, “What do the runes mean, Draco?”

Draco sighed, “Whoever made these runes intended on harnessing great power…from the victims trapped in this room.” He looked up at the array on the ceiling, “It speaks of sacrificing the strongest and most exceptional…beings, souls, I don’t quite understand that rune, in exchange for unspeakable power.”

Tony sighed, rubbing his forehead, “Is there a number given for how many…sacrifices this whackjob needs?”

“Of course it does, but you already know the number.” Draco sighed.”

It was Steve who replied, “Why do I have the feeling we didn’t just meet here today on accident?”

“Because accidents don’t happen accidently.” Dean muttered, “We were all tricked into coming here.”


End file.
